The present invention considers electronic devices having semiconductor chips which are arranged in or on housings. Such a housing may be an arbitrary housing made of plastic, a printed circuit board or a leadframe or flat conductor frame. During the fabrication of such an electronic device, the semiconductor chip is electrically connected to the housing by means of bonding wires. Said bonding wires extend from contact areas or chip pads arranged on the active top side of the semiconductor chips to the contact pads situated on the top side of the housing, preferably at at least one inner edge facing the semiconductor chip.
The actual production of such often very complex electronic devices is preceded by a design process that defines the precise geometrical and electrical specifications of the electronic device with a semiconductor chip and with a housing as a basis for the production process.
The design processes that have been customary hitherto, in particular for semiconductor chips of this type, in practice often yield erroneous designs which can only be identified in a downstream simulation step and sometimes even remain undiscovered. Eliminating such problems causes an enormous delay in the fabrication of the semiconductor chip and is associated with great costs.